parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 3
Here is the third part of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Rayman as Thomas *Baby Globox as Percy *Polokus as James *Globox as Gordon *Clark as Henry *Murfy as Toby *Casey Junior (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Mr. Conductor *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Stacy Jones *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Mutt *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Billy Twofeathers *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) Person 1 - (Both wise, kind, funny, clever, and smart) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Person 2 - (Both clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Person 3 - (Both pompous and proud) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Person 4 - (Both vain) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 5 - (Both wonderful) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 6 - (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 7 - (Both Wise) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 - (Both wise) *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 10 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 13 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 14 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Person 15 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 16 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Person 17 *Jason (from Back of The Knodilike) as Person 18 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Person 19 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 20 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 21 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Person 22 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Person 23 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 24 *Pufle (Steam Train) as Person 25 *Willson (from Chuggington) as Person 26 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 27 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Person 28 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Person 29 *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Person 30 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Person 31 *Speedy Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 32 Transcript *Casey Junior: (while all the heroes are asleep) So, who dropped the ball then? (grabs the bat and sees the ball which bounces towards him) Oh, there you are. (grabs the bat and ball) I'd like a nice cup of hot cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? No? What would you rather do? Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. What do you think? (the bat hits the ball) Why do you keep hitting him like that? You need a time out. (doesn't notice Grogh and Diesel 10 laughing evilly) Just a little sweeter, I think. *Grogh: All right, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness... let's feast yourself. *Casey Junior: Ah! Now that's better. (Grogh starts knocking the whole place down as the workers scream and nearly fall off) *Rayman: (wakes up and screams in terror) Cinders and ashes! It's Grogh! *Baby Globox: Cerberus is here?! *Globox: Cerberus? Oh, no! *Polokus: (gasps) *Grogh: Hello, Twinkle Toes! I've got a plan, and you're not in it! *Casey Junior: You can't catch me, monster! (tries to vanish in sparkle, but fails, and ends up running out) *Grogh: Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing. Now where is that lost engine? *Super Mario: You won't find her here. *Grogh: You're not clever enough to stop me. *Casey Junior: Yes, I am! *Grogh: No, you're not. What the?! Is that--? *Casey Junior: That's right. It's sugar, Grogh. And if I throw this in your mouth, it'll seize you up for good. *Grogh: Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes... because you won't like tomorrow! Neither will that line of tin kettles! Shut up, boxcars. *Rayman: Casey Junior, but what happened to your sparkle? *Casey Junior: I don't know, Rayman. I'll just have to sleep on that. *Rayman: On your sparkle? *Casey Junior: No, Rayman. On the problem of what happened to it. *Baby Globox: Oh, but, Casey Junior... without your sparkle or the lost engine and girl... you can't travel here to help us anymore. *Casey Junior: Don't worry, I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now. *Baby Globox: Easy for you to say. *Casey Junior: (sleeps, but awakens) Sparkle, gold dust, magic... railroad, buffers, lost engine. The family told me, as long as there is a railroad, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You will never have to worry. (falls asleep, then awakens) Yeah, sure. (falls asleep, but has a nightmare) *Tillie: Hey, Casey? Hey, Casey?! Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the island of Namyar... or back home here to us in Fantasyland? The magic is all gone. *Casey Junior: (awakens in shock) What's going wrong with our railroad and why? My universe is in danger. I've got to find more gold dust! (rushes to the rescue) *(the next morning, at Dinsford station, Johnny gives a toot on City of Truro's whistle, and signals the passengers to get on board for the Shakespeare Express departing Dinsford for Fantasyland station) *Casey Junior: Next morning, Ivor travelled with Johnny to Dinsford's big station. Ivor was sure that Tracy could help Jebidiah, and together, they could help me, but only if Tracy knew someone special at Fantasyland station first. *Jacob Pnuematic: Attention, passengers, for the train for Frisco mountain to depart from Track 3, last stop, Frisco mountain, train for Fantasyland to depart at track 4, Fantasyland's track 4. (as Toots picks up the coal shovel and puts on some coal as Ivor barks while all the engines hurry to the trains) *Tracy: I don't suppose you know where track 3 is, do you? You do? Is it that one? (Ivor barks) Well, why not? (gets on board the front coach behind City of Truro's tender) I hope you're right. (Ivor barks) *Casey Junior: Ivor was feeling very pleased with himself. He had put Tracy on the wrong train, but now knew he had done so for the right reasons. (Ivor hurries back to the end coach behind the other four. The bell rings as Johnny opens the throttle and blows City of Truro's whistle when the engine sets off) *Singer: I know how the moon must feel, Looking down from the heavens, Smiling at the silly things, We put ourselves through, Missing magic each day, And not seeing the wonder, That's how the moon, Must feel, I know how the moon must feel, When he makes someone happy, That's the feeling I will feel, When you smile at me, I'll be floating on air, I'll be beaming with wonder, That's how the moon Must feel (Jebidiah reads a book, but hears a whistle as well. Casey Junior is cleaning King James up) *Polokus: Left a bit, now right a bit, now up a big. (Casey Junior cleans poor King James up) *Casey Junior: There, Polokus. Tickle all gone now? *Polokus: No, I'm still itchy. Hey, Casey, why do you look so tired, cause if because I'm red? Grogh says is a very tiring colour, but Casey, red looks nice against the snow. It's not glee, is it? *Casey Junior: Oh, no, of course, Harry. I think that red is bright and cheerful. Just like my sparkle. *Polokus: Oh, good. *Casey Junior: Or at least it was. It must be again. Oh, I'm sorry, Polokus. I'm going to the windmill to search for something important. Now off you go to work, please. *Polokus: (hops into King James and drives away from the sheds) Okay, Casey, keep the steam. *Casey Junior: (finds himself lost) What's happened?! Where's the windmill?! That's where I'm supposed to be! Nuts! Now I've completely lost my sense of direction. (tries to whistle to the windmill, but is still out of gold dust) Now my gold dust really is lost. If I don't find out the source for making more I know how bad the consequences will be I saw them in my dream last night. My family never really told me what to do in a Gold Dust Crisis. They only said if you can't remember the clue; the Windmill will remind you. But where is the windmill… and what is the clue? *Rocket Robot on Wheles: (roars by on his bus) Smile, you steamers! It's a sunny day! *Polokus: It's not sunny! Casey is not at the windmill! I've looked! *Rayman: I think he's run out of gold dust. *Clark: My smokebox doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up. *Globox: Not to mention evil Grogh. *Clark: And he is still after the lost engine. *Murfy: And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all. *Polokus: Why do you look so tired? *Murfy: Destroy us all! (repeats Destroy us all!) I'll take the chicken. *Globox: What, even an engine as big as me? *Clark: Yes, Globox, even you. (Rayman sneezes) *Polokus: Say you don't spray it, Rayman. (Rayman leaps onto Prince Thomas and drives away) *Rayman: I've still got sneezing powder under my funnel. Now I'm going to look for Casey Junior. *Murfy: Let us get back to work. That's what he would want. (Prince Thomas puffs away and bravely whistles) *Rocket Robot on Wheels: How about a race, Rayman? *Rayman: Sorry, Rocket Robot on Wheels, I can't. I'll be really useful, then solve some mysteries too. *Rocket Robot on Wheels: I guess that means I win, and perhaps another day. (they all fade away) Category:UbiSoftFan94